Amanda's Letter Box
by AlaskanFan
Summary: Amanda saved letters and we get to read a few. Chapter four added - an epilogue to "You Only Die Twice."
1. Chapter 1 - The Music Box

**Amanda's Letter Box** – by AlaskanFan

We learned in Wrong Way Home that Amanda saved stacks of Joe's letters, so it's reasonable to assume that she saved other letters as well. Here's a peek at one of them written in classic penmanship on pale lavender stationary with three pansies in the lower right corner.

Dearest Amanda,

You are just the sweetest thing! Imagine my surprise to receive your package in the mail yesterday! How thoughtful of you to remember our 30th wedding anniversary. Thank you very much. It was especially precious of you to choose a music box that plays "Some Enchanted Evening." Did Dotty tell you that it was the first song George and I danced to at our wedding reception? I'm sure you were too young to remember the occasion.

Just like the song says, George saw me "across a crowded room" and knew that he'd see me "again and again." When he returned from the Korean war, he literally, "Flew to my side to make me his own." And our standard advice to young couples getting married is the coda "Once you have found (your true love), never let her go."

I do have to be honest, dear, and tell you that the post office was not as careful as they should have been and the music box arrived broken. The little bouquet of flowers had broken in several pieces. However, George found a way to make the gift even more special. He bought one of those little cake decorations of a bride and groom and stuck it on the spindle so that the wedding couple dances to the "enchanting" music - just like the first time.

Please give Dotty a hug and kiss those fine great-nephews for me. Thank you again for such a marvelous gift. I hope you'll come see us real soon.

Oodles of love,

Aunt Minnie

P.S. There was a note inside the box that sounded like a menu. We managed to spill coffee all over it and the ink smeared, so I threw it away. Just in case you need it, it said:

Duck a la Nathan Hale - Valley Forge Flapjacks - Pilgrim's Peach Puff

 **The End**

* * *

Lyrics to "Some Enchanted Evening" by Rodgers and Hammerstein from the musical South Pacific:

xxx

Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger,

You may see a stranger across a crowded room.

And somehow you know, you know even then,

That somewhere you'll see her again and again.

xxx

Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing.

You may hear her laughing across a crowded room.

And night after night, as strange as it seems,

The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams.

xxx

Who can explain it? Who can tell you why?

Fools give you reasons; wise men never try.

xxx

Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love,

When you feel her call you across a crowded room,

Then fly to her side and make her your own,

Or all through your life, you may dream all alone.

xxx

Once you have found her, never let her go.

Once you have found her, never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ten Requests

**Amanda's Letter Box**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ten Requests**

by AlaskanFan

 _At the bottom of the letter box, carefully concealed under theater programs, sporting event flyers, and miscellaneous letters, is a thick sheaf of letters which are paper clipped together. Most of these documents are copies of business letters with the soft blue imprint made by carbon paper which has been used a few too many times. The letters are precisely formatted according to The Gregg Reference Manual (her sole surviving text from college) with her address, date, the business address, the salutation and the closing arranged in a block format, aligned exactly one inch from the left edge of the page. They are all addressed to "William Melrose" and begin "Dear Sir." They are all signed, "Respectfully, Amanda King." Each one had been carefully composed to state her request clearly, keep the letter concise, and sound professional._

* * *

 _October 30, 1983 (After "Magic Bus")_

It has been a privilege to work for the Agency during these recent weeks. I have noticed that the level of danger has steadily increased and I formally request self-defense training as soon as it can be scheduled. I took a self-defense course through the YMCA, but those techniques are inadequate for the types of danger I have faced with Mr. Stetson.

Thank you for considering my request. I look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

 _November 18, 1983 (After "Always Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth")_

Thank you very much for recommending that I read Understanding Sabotage: A Beginner's Guide*. It certainly helped me understand the motives of the survivalist group and their goal to blow up the dam. I have completed the reading list you suggested and I am eager for more training.

I feel that I need self-defense training and continue to hope that you will schedule me for the next available class. As I said during our recent meeting, these cases can get dangerous and I need to know how to hit.

* * *

 _December 1, 1983 (After "Saved by the Bell")_

Along with my previous requests, I believe it would be helpful to get training in defensive driving. When I was being tailed by agents last week, Mr. Stetson was available to direct me and I was able to lose them. If bad men had been tracking me when I was alone, I would not be able to evade them and I might lead them here or to another location where their presence could bring danger. Perhaps you could schedule me for a driving course with the Agency.

Additionally, when those two men came to Mr. Stetson's apartment, perhaps I could have avoided being captured if I had some self-defense training. I'm sure you're aware of my continuing interest, and I look forward to being scheduled soon.

* * *

 _December 13,_ _1983 (After "Sudden Death")_

Thank you for the tape series "Driving Techniques for Intelligence Operatives". The tape regarding "Automobile Surveillance" was quite helpful as I successfully followed the men who kidnapped Bela Pravik to the bookie joint. However, I did notice that it was considered a "Refresher Tape." That seems to indicate that it should follow some sort of initial training, which I am eager to receive.

I will be particularly busy with my family during the Christmas season, but perhaps early in the new year I could receive additional training for driving and self-defense.

* * *

 _February 8, 1984 (After "Dead Ringer")_

As I was trying to escape from the Hungarian officials, I inwardly lamented my lack of defensive driving training. I did the best I could to protect Magda Petrak, but only Lee's timely appearance by helicopter prevented her capture. My best efforts ended with my car stuck in the creek. I do appreciate the Agency's assistance in towing it back up the hill.

Please, sir, I earnestly request to be scheduled for training in defensive driving as soon as possible.

* * *

 _March 7, 1984 (After "The Artful Dodger")_

I am still embarrassed by my terrible mistake in wearing a ring with a microphone inside. I cannot stop thinking about all of the harm I caused the Agency and the potential damage that could have been caused if the bug had not been discovered in a timely fashion. Thus, I request training regarding hidden microphones and tracking devices. Perhaps if I had been more aware of the danger and how to recognize such things, this entire mess could have been avoided.

Thank you for considering this request. I look forward to your reply.

* * *

 _March 30, 1984 (After "Fearless Dotty")_

You may recall that I was recently mugged when I accidentally acquired Drought Cycles of Burma and its microdot codes. The same man searched my house and hid in my closet with a knife. I must again request that the Agency provide adequate self-defense training.

I sincerely enjoy my work with the Agency and I appreciate the trust that you have given me to participate in defending the security and safety of our country. Please seriously consider my request for training at the earliest possible opportunity.

* * *

 _April 22, 1984 (After "Weekend")_

Following my recent brief captivity at the Cumberland, it occurs to me that knowing Morse code might be useful in my work. If intelligence agents are trained in Morse code, then I could have flicked the entire electrical system on and off to signal my location to Mr. Stetson. Or perhaps other code training would be more useful.

I will trust your judgment about the precise type of code I should learn, but this letter is my formal request for training in codes.

* * *

 _May 10, 1984 (After "Waiting for Godorsky")_

I was raised to treat people with respect and to have good manners in every situation. However, normal manners were not enough when I was invited to lunch with Princess Valosky. Mr. Stetson tried to coach me about royal protocols at the luncheon, but I could see that I embarrassed him more than once. Not only did I not know proper conduct, but I did not recognize the Princess when I first met her.

Perhaps there is a training course that would aquaint me with foreign dignitaries and the proper conduct required when interacting with royalty. I would hate to embarrass the Agency in any way and hope that, with proper training, I would be better prepared for the next occasion.

Please schedule me for the next available course which deals with these issues.

* * *

 _November 15, 1984 (After "Brunettes are In")_

In light of my recent kidnapping, I must repeat my request for self-defense training. I was attacked at the laundry mat. Those same men invaded my home. And then I was taken at gun-point from a charity event. Mr. Stetson may not always be at hand to rescue me, and I really must have training. I have never been more frightened in my life than when I realized those men intended to sell me.

Please, schedule me for training at the next available opportunity.

* * *

 _The next letter was not a carbon copy, but the original. It was addressed to Amanda and invited her to attend training at Station 1. After ten requests, Mr. Melrose had finally authorized training! It had been greeted with such joy and excitement, but too soon was joined by another letter informing her that she had not performed well enough to proceed to more advanced training. Amanda was deeply disappointed. However, she didn't give up easily on anything that was important. The most recent letter in the stack read:_

 _December 3, 1984 (After "A Class Act")_

Since much of my work at the Agency involves typing reports and expense accounts, I believe it would be useful to the Agency and to me if I had training on the new computer system. I type 90 words a minute, if you don't count mistakes, and I'm sure I could master the computers if I could attend a class. Mistakes of entering a restricted area and setting off alarms would not happen if only I had the proper training.

Please consider scheduling me for the next computer course.

 **THE END**

Note: In the opening scene of "A Class Act," Billy said he had ten requests for training from a civilian and he had just authorized that training. Since Amanda had only been working for the Agency about 13 months by that time, it was a treat to imagine what would have prompted each request and what types of training she might have requested. I couldn't resist adding an eleventh request based on the Tag.

* - Understanding Sabotage and a "reading list" was mentioned in The ACM Kid.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jean's Letter

This item is a larger note card with an elegant "K" sculpted on the front surrounded by a wreath of ivy and birds.

Thanksgiving weekend, 1985

Dear Amanda:

This has been the hardest six months of my life, and I have been so grateful for your support and friendship! As you know, I pled guilty to Reckless Endangerment for my participation in removing the C-12 crystals from the Bethesda Ordnance Laboratory. Thanks to your testimony of my ignorance of Robert's scheme, I have been sentenced to 2 years of probation. It could have been so much worse!

It is humiliating to think of the many times I drove Robert to the airport for his "business" trips to Portland, when he was using that time to seduce and then kill his accomplice out there. It is Absolutely Mortifying to think that his "business" appointments locally included his seduction of that sour Mrs. Courtney. He said that I had the leadership skills to form the committee, but I wasn't "tough enough" to whip them into the right kind of action. Robert was behind Mrs. Courtney's angry protests that letters and petitions wouldn't be effective, her idea of a "secret vote" to choose a location to picket (carefully rigged to target the Lab), and the sudden shift in start time, which left you behind on the critical day.

I will be forever grateful that you caught up with the protestors, and followed us back to the laundry. Perhaps it was your presence that prevented Robert from simply shooting me. It was your phone call that summoned help, and it was your eyewitness testimony that kept me out of jail. I am indebted to you in so many ways.

In return, I offer you completely discreet and free cleaning and mending services. I expect that your part-time work with Mr. Stetson is hazardous to your clothing, and you need confidential work to salvage your wardrobe. Our seamstress is trustworthy and Dotty will never hear a word about it. As you know, Tri-County Laundry only handles corporate accounts, but I can make exceptions for this worthy cause. Please let me show my gratitude by bringing all of those work-related mishaps to me.

I hope you and yours have a Very Merry Christmas, and I fervently hope that the New Year will be much better than the old for all of us.

Thank you so much,

Jean

Author's Note: Thanks to RankAmateur for the suggestion!


	4. Chapter 4 - Saying Thank You

**Amanda's Letter Box**

In "You Only Die Twice," Amanda's obituary appeared in the newspaper. Family and friends filled their house with flowers in "loving sympathy." The Complete Book of Etiquette didn't have any sample wording for this particular situation. Amanda and Dotty worked together to compose a suitable (and adaptable) thank you note in response. Amanda wrote dozens of thank you notes by hand, but kept only one copy of the draft, attached to a chart showing: Sender, Type, and Recipient.

Dear Rev. Mills ,

It is my great relief to announce that I am not dead. I cannot explain how the newspaper made such a terrible error.

You were so kind to send red tulips when you believed that I had died. My family would have been comforted by your compassionate support. It was a blessing to realize that I have so many friends and family members who care for me. Not many people are privileged to see the reaction when they are presumed dead.

Mother and I delivered your lovely arrangement to The Sunrise Convalescent Center where the residents enjoyed their beauty for many days.

Thank you for your thoughtful gesture during a puzzling event.

Sincerely,

Amanda King


End file.
